


Somewhere We Belong

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Drug-Induced Sex, Language, M/M, Weirdness, abstractness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: PWP with a twist.





	Somewhere We Belong

If there was one thing that Jason knew about their love making...

Was that it was going to be a few rounds before shit went down.

Jason wasn't in the right position to complain though as he pounded his horny lover into the mattress, drowning in loud moans and pants, that sexy back in full view to him, muscles clenching and unclenching.

Such a perfect, bangable body... Roy was just plain amazing.

The way he sucked in his dick as if that's what his asshole was made for, the way he begged for more despite having had come twice already... The way his own cum was making penetration much easier because bareback was how Roy wanted it and Jason didn't mind. The sound of skin hitting skin was subsequently making him hornier...apart from the amazing view and sounds that was.

Roy had his legs spread out as widely as he possibly could, making sure that when Jason slid in, he was hitting him hard and deep and in all of the right places. His senses were dulled to the point he could no longer comprehend or think about anything else except for the cock that was banging him, endless pleasure that it brought, who it belonged to, Jason's name slipping from his lips like a mantra. It was mind-blowing.

The night was still young and they were finishing off their second round when moans were replaced by the sound of crazed laughter and Jason had to curse under his breath, having had not expected this, slowing down his pace, thrusting his cock a couple of times deeply, in an attempt to keep Roy down to earth.

This usually happened during the third round...but for some unknown to Jason reason, it came much earlier tonight.

Roy's laughter died down as Jason continued to thrust his cock in and out much slower but deep, trying to soothe and keep his lover relaxed, never stopping as he leaned over to kiss Roy's temple and whisper into his ear, "Stay with me, Roy..." sometimes, it worked...but there were times when it got bad too.

Jason wasn't yet sure which one it was.

It's when Roy's body quivered that he knew Roy was crying. Selfish as Jason might be, he still knew, if anything, he shouldn't stop his thrusts. They were both still horny dogs despite Roy's state...and they were both in a serious need of release.

Plus...this was one of the ways for Jason to make sure Roy's body was still feeling something, that it didn't lose all of its senses.  
So Jason continued his lazy thrusting, nuzzling Roy's hair and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his penetrations...and Roy moaned again. Good, he was still there. He was still feeling and in some control of his physical senses.

"Ah...hah..." a sob, "I...failed...you...Lian..."

"Fuck..." Jason cursed again and sped up, aiming for nothing short than release.

"...a...fucking...failure..." a laugh, "...a fucking...junkie..."

Jason pulled out abruptly and turned Roy around, pulling him to himself by the legs and pushing inside in one hard thrust, eliciting another moan and a back arch from Roy.

The sight of Roy's tear-stained face almost made him stop. Needy moans were what kept Jason going though as he leaned in, searching Roy's eyes, trying to catch his focus on him...and when he finally did, he whispered, "You are beautiful, Roy..." and he meant it.

Despite what Roy may be thinking of himself... To Jason, he was, in fact, flawless.

Todd has seen this happen a few times before...where Roy's wet from tears eyes would widen, comprehending what Jason just called him, and soften.

Roy relaxed just a bit under him and for a moment Jason thought he was thrusting so deep they were nearly one person. Roy moaned again, throwing his head back, having regained his ability to feel, no matter how short lasting and Jason used this opportunity to fuck him senseless, jerking Roy off too in the process, feeling both Harper's hands on his arms, digging nails.

And they both came in nearly the same time, Jason riding his cum inside, jerking Roy's cock till completion, Roy's eyes rolling to the back of his head out of ungodly pleasure.

"Ja-son~" Roy panted heavily just as Jason leaned in to kiss him deeply, their tongues dancing together. It was bliss.

Todd took his sweet time before pulling out, watching Roy squirm uncomfortably, running a hand through his own red locks. Then, he looked at him with unfocused, tired eyes, not saying anything.

Roy could have asked a lot of things at that moment... But the thing was...he already knew the answers to all his questions, no matter what state he was in.

Jason accepted him the way he was no questions asked... He thought of him as perfect and, on his part, Roy thought the same of Jason.

They both shared quite a history...and their experiences turned them into what they were at that very moment...rejects of the good, killers of the bad. Walking that middle road neither side could understand.

Yet...they understood each other. They spent their entire lives trying to fit in, to be accepted and understood...

When in the end...all they needed to do was find each other. Because if there was one thing both of them knew.

Was that they were the true justice of this world, unafraid to overstep the boundaries, needed by humanity.

Jason wrapped them both in a blanket when he saw Roy starting to convulse. It was going to be a long night. Withdrawals always were...

One needed to ask whether sex was worth it to begin with.

But...it didn't matter. What mattered was...that he was there for Roy.

And at the sound of the first agonizing scream and a hit at his chest, the crazed look in Roy's eyes, the need to get more brown sugar overtaking his entire being, Jason struggling to keep him in place at that...

Jason knew that Roy appreciated this. Appreciated him.

Roy didn’t need to fear Jason abandoning him, no matter what hell he subdued himself to…and it was true the other way around too.

They simply had each other.

And that was more than enough.

**The End.**


End file.
